


Separate Worlds

by Typicalmidnightskies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hook-Up, Party, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typicalmidnightskies/pseuds/Typicalmidnightskies
Summary: A girl, who is always in her own world, meets a boy, who is also always in his own world. She tries to somehow get into his world, since he has been walking around in here ever since they know each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are gonna be in the OC's POV's !! 🥺

Melissa's POV

I woke up with a huge headache. It felt like someone bashed my fucking brains in- holy shit. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, and to my sides to make sure I didn't hook up with anybody. And, there wasn't anyone. In fact, the only thing there was the voice of my imaginary friend. He was there for me when no one else was.  
Pretty cliché, I know.  
I got up and walked to my closet, opening it to pick out an outfit for the day.  
“Is it Monday?” I asked myself, only for my brother to burst in. “It's Sunday Funday!!” he yelled.  
God I hate this man.  
But I couldn't help but chuckle at his little comment. “How did you even know that I asked which day it is?” I put my clothes down that I originally wanted to wear and looked at my brother.  
“I heard you. I actually wanted to come in and wake you up so you don't sleep till 3 pm again, but you were awake already.” Callum, my brother, stated.  
I just rolled my eyes. “How long *I* sleep is none of yo business. Now get out of my room I'm trying to change!” I told him. He stepped out of my room. “And close the d--” before I could finish my sentence on how he should close the door, he left. With the door open. He didn't even bother to close it just a little bit.  
“Fuck you too, asshole!” I yelled after him, closing the door. I changed my clothes, and heard my imaginary friend's voice. Haven't heard it in a while.  
“10 hours, to be exact.” he said.  
He didn't have a name. I never bothered on giving him a name. I just call him.....“him”.  
Very smart, I know.  
“Call me Jim, it sounds similar to him!” he said, and I chuckled.  
“Alright Jim.”  
I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs, only to be greeted by my mother's, usual, stern look.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked her. She just glared at me. “You were out partying again, weren't you?”  
Oh God.  
Not again.  
“Well, yes, but I came home at 12, my curfew. You allowed me to go, mom...” I explained to her with a rather quiet voice.  
“Yes, but you came home drunk!” she paused and sighed.  
“You know how much I hate when you get drunk. Something could have happened to you.” she added, her face softened and she put a hand on my shoulder. “I'm just worried about you.” she whispered.  
God I felt bad.  
“I know....I'm sorry...” I whispered back, only to be pulled into a hug. I wrapped my arms around my mother's back, and I felt at peace. Her hugs were always the nicest.  
“Let's go to the kitchen now,” mom said, taking my hand and pulling me to the kitchen where my father was currently making breakfast. “Morning dad.” I said with a soft smile. He greeted me back, and I saw Callum sitting at the table.  
He might be annoying, but he's still my older brother, and I love him with my whole heart. But fuck sometimes I could seriously bash his fucking brains in. Callum looked at me as I sat down, and he smiled at me.  
“Why are you smiling like that? You scare me.” I said, and we both laughed.  
He pushed some Aspirin towards me and a glass of water as well. I downed the Aspirin and water, already feeling much better. “God Callum I love you.” I said, laughing.  
“I know.” he said in his usual cocky tone. We looked at each other, and just laughed.  
I love laughing with him. It's one of the best feelings. Callum is amazing.  
And a dumbass.  
An amazing dumbass, you feel me?  
My father put the food on our plates, and I dug straight in. My dad's cooking is truly magical.  
After the meal, Callum suggested taking a walk and I agreed. I really needed the fresh air.  
He also wanted me to meet someone. Because that someone has a sister and he said we might get along, since we're “both super annoying.”  
I insulted Callum multiple times on the way there, and obviously he insulted me back. He led me to the old abandoned playground him and I would always play at.  
I saw a girl and a boy, arguing.  
“I'm guessing that's them?” I told Callum and he nodded. “Yup. That's them. Akira and Taemin. They're Korean and Japanese....I think.” he explained.  
“You think?”  
“Yes I thiNk I am not eiNstein okAy.”  
The two siblings looked at us, and Taemin yelled out “AYEEE, CALLUM MY GUY HOW'S IT GOING?”  
Callum and Taemin greeted eachother, and I looked at Akira with a small and shy smile. She looked pretty intimidating.  
She had short black hair and- really dark eyes.  
Like,  
REALLY dark eyes.  
Probably also black.  
“As black as my soUL.” Jim said, and I had to stop myself from laughing.  
Akira was pretty sweet, though. She greeted me with a hug, and I obviously hugged back so I wouldn't be rude. She complimented my style and my make-up, and I think I just fell in love with her holy shit.  
She was such an amazing girl. I told her how pretty her hair was.  
Her hair looked so soft like DAMN I wanna run my hair through that.  
“Melissa your gayness is showing.” I could hear Jim say.  
“O shit my bad.” I thought to myself, smiling at Akira and bonding with her.  
She told me about how annoying her brother is, and I could not agree more. “Callum is annoying as FUCK too, so I feel you babygirl.”  
God I wanted to ravish her.  
“Well, yeah, but like, Taemin is the definition of annoying. He j-- he will NOT leave me alone! He stands in front of my door and when I tell him to get out of my room he just says “oO i'M nOt iN yOuR rOoM” like sir I don't give a SHIT if you are 2 meters in front of my door you are iN MY MOTHERFUCKING ROOM!” Akira explained, making a lot of hand gestures. I laughed at her tiny gestures and the story she was telling me. Everything about her was so perfect holy shit.  
But, of course, that had to come to an end. Callum interrupted Akira's and mine bonding and introduced Taemin to me. Taemin was just as perfect as Akira. Fuck my bisexual self cannot handle this.  
Despite straight panicking on the inside, I introduced myself to Taemin and all of us sat down on the old, tiny and broken carousel. We all talked and bonded, but I couldn't stop staring at Taemin. Or Akira. Both of them were just.....so magical.  
Something about them made me want to abandon everything I have and run away with one of them as my “forbidden lover.” I chuckled to myself at that fantasy. And I was, in fact, stuck in my own fantasy. I was daydreaming, as always. And I must have been staring at something, because Callum snapped me out of my daydreaming with yelling.  
I looked at him in shock, and all three looked back at me with the same shocked face.  
What happened?


	2. Nowhere else but here

Melissa's POV

“Why are you guys looking at me like I just killed your entire family?” I asked them, trying to lighten up the mood. But they weren't having it. None of them. I looked at Akira for help, and she sighed. “You fainted. You hit your head and fainted.”  
I blinked a few times, then realized that I was actually on the floor and not on the carousel anymore. I sat up. “How?” I asked.  
“We thought it would be funny to play with the carousel, you know, turn it and stuff,” she paused and put her fingers together, looking down at the floor.  
“While you were zoning out..” Taemin added.  
“It was my idea, I wanted to snap you out of it but I guess...we were too fast...you fell out and hit your head on the ground.” Callum then explained. I just chuckled and rubbed my head. “You guys are stupid. Especially you Callum.” I said, looking at him. “I told you what to do whenever I zone out in public. Dumbass.” I added, laughing a little. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Callum, which I obviously didn't expect. Nor did I expect Akira to yell out “group hug!!” and basically throw herself and Taemin onto us.  
All of us were on the floor, laughing and hugging. I always wanted to experience this.  
Or something like this.  
Aesthetic friendships, as I may say.  
And now I finally had the friends for that. I don't need to tell my parents that I'm going to take a walk with Callum, only to sit at the playground alone and have him meet his friends. Now I could finally meet my own friends.  
I mean, yeah, I had lots of friends. I was pretty popular in school. But it just didn't feel the same.  
For example,  
when I hung out with some of my school “friends”, they left me out. They acted like I don't exist. And when I zoned out and vibed with Jim, they snapped me out of my fantasy and made fun of me.  
But with Akira, Callum and Taemin, I felt great. I finally had that friendship I always wanted.  
There was also a time when I snapped at the girls for making fun of me zoning out. That was just a few days before the party I went to, for which I got a killer headache.  
I yelled at them, and told them how I felt whenever they left me out. That they were the reason I'm zoning out, that I am not able to talk with them because they act like I don't exist. That was the moment when I was kicked out of the friend group.  
I didn't really care, though. They just used me because I'm popular in school. And honestly, I wish I realised that sooner.  
Oh well.  
I still have a few other friends in school, but we don't hang out because we live pretty far away from eachother.  
Okay, enough about all that shit.  
Akira helped me up, and we both helped Taemin and Callum up. “Damn are you guys THAT lazy? That you need help from your sisters? Kinda pathetic, isn't it?” I said, and Akira giggled, fist-bumping me. The guys just rolled their eyes and suddenly Callum had the great idea to go to the store and buy snacks. “But we don't have money.” I reminded him, only for him to pull out his wallet with a.....lot of money in there. I looked at Akira and Taemin, and they also had their money. I rolled my eyes and nodded with a smile. “Alright, let's go. But you're paying for me!” I pointed at Callum and he nodded with a chuckle.

We went to the store, bought some chips and ice cream and a few drinks, then went back to the playground to enjoy our food. I thanked Callum for the stuff he bought me before opening my bag of chips and eating them. Callum tried to snatch some but I hit his hand away. “Hey, you have your own! Hands off of my food, asshole!” I said, protecting my bag of chips.

We all made jokes and laughed, had deep conversations, and got to know each other all way better.  
But, of course, all good things had to come to an end. It was already 8 pm, and Taemin's and Akira's curfew was 9.  
“Asian parents amirite?” Taemin said with a small chuckle.

I really wish they could've stayed longer. I feel so at peace when we're together. I miss them already.  
I mean, seriously.  
if I could, I'd be nowhere else but here. With them. With Callum.  
But, we told them goodbye and then made our own way home.

I changed clothes, got into bed, and told Jim good night, before falling alseep. I hope I'll see them in school tomorrow.


	3. Oh, to be with you.

Taemin's POV

“No- you don't understand. I can't handle it here. I need to be with you!” a voice shouted. I didn't know whose voice it was, but it sounded female. It was in my head. I was dreaming.  
I woke up in cold sweat, staring at my ceiling. Who did the voice belong to? I sighed and looked at the clock, 5 minutes before my alarm. I got up and quickly turned off my alarm, and instead put on some music. I hummed along, opening my closet and picking out some gray jeans and a black adidas hoodie. I took my headphones, put them inside my phone and walked downstairs with my bag. I put it down in front of the door, then walked into the kitchen. Akira was still asleep, and my parents were at work, so it was pretty quiet. I turned on the kitchen light and made sandwiches for Akira and me. That was when I heard her footsteps. I looked at her and said “good morning.” She looked back at me with a tired face. Like she just woke up. But that couldn't be, since she was dressed, her hair was styled and she also already put make up on. “Sleep well?” I asked before turning back to the food. “Mhm.” she mumbled, sitting down on the kitchen stool and yawning. “I hate school.” she whispered and I nodded in agreement. “Me too man, me too.”  
I put the food in two boxes and gave her one of them, then put the other in my bag. I then signalled her to put on her shoes so we can leave. I put on my own shoes and took my bag, putting my earbuds in my ears and waiting for Akira. We both left the house and I locked the door behind us.

After stepping into the bus, I saw Callum waving to us, showing two empty seats in front of him and Melissa. We sat down and Akira and Melissa immediately started talking and bonding. I smiled softly, did mine and Callum's handshake before leaning back, closing my eyes, and vanishing in my world. It was beautiful, let me tell you.  
It had a flower field, and a tiny forest with a tiny cabin. It was cozy in there.  
And I know it sounds childish, or stupid, but I always go to the cabin when I'm feeling upset.  
Of course I'm not actually going there- I don't even know if that cabin exists.  
But yeah you get the point.  
The inside of the cabin was quite big. It was like a tiny house with a huge inside, you know?  
Anyway--  
Inside the cabin is a king sized bed, because I'm like that, a small kitchen, which I don't know what I would need that for, a bathroom and a small desk. Basically everything you need!  
I'm always alone in my world, usually there is just a few cats and dogs. Sometimes there's also Akira! But that only happens when I get really depressed.  
My parents told me to get in touch with my therapist when I get depressed, but instead I just go into my world and vibe there either alone or with Akira.  
My therapist helped me build that whole world.

Okay enough of that.

Akira shaked me slightly and I opened my eyes to look at her groggily. “We're here.” she said, and I got up, grabbing my bag and leaving the bus. The other three left the bus too and I put my headphones away. Callum and I talked about random stuff, while the girls were in front of us, also talking.  
Gosh I hope today won't be too stressful. I really just wanted to either sleep or vibe with my best friends. And my sister. I really wanted to just go back to the playground and ditch school. 𝘖𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥.


End file.
